Scarlett Diamond
by daisiemae23
Summary: What happens when the Avengers find out they have to recruit someone even more cunning and stealth than their own Black Widow? And who could be that cunning? 21 year old Nyxis is who. *Please review and tell me what you think! (: Sorry I bite at summaries! ENJOY!
1. Prologue

**Okayy! So I own NOTHING besides the OC. Please review! Id love to hear what you think about what should happen! This is my first one, so don't throw flames at me or anything!(: ENJOY! **

**Prologue**

_Here she was again. Standing with her hands tied with chains attached to the ceiling, while seven of the biggest guys she had ever seen circled her like vultures. Naturally, it was slightly entertaining seeing as she was only wearing boy short panties and a black tank top since they had "kidnapped" her from her house. Which, while were on the subject really makes no sense since a.) shes not a kid and b.) she let them take her. __**Rule number 32: Always let them think they have the upper hand until your plan is decided. **_

_"__Nyxis Cantori. Daughter of Destan Cantori. No one told me you were so beautiful in person." An older man walked out from the shadows of the hallway in front of her. He had short blackish – grayish hair and wore a fairly nice suit. She threw her head back to get the hair out of her hair. "May I extend you an offer?" He asked standing in front of her now. She smiled._

_"__You may extend it all you wish. Doesn't put me inclined to accept." He laughed as two of his big men put their hands on her shoulders. They were both tall and had muscles on top of muscles. _

_She began eying things around the room. There were eight guys, that she could see. Two of them, being no problem of a fight, while the rest wouldn't win against her but wouldn't be so easy taken care of. There weren't really many obvious weapon choices besides on all the gentleman's hip. She adjusted herself to stand straighter on her tippy toes. _

_"__Give me your fathers location. He has something I need." The older man said as he ran two fingers down the side of her face. He looked so convinced he had her right where he wanted her. That she was going to give up her father, they would let her go and she would go home as if nothing happened and attempt to continue her shower. She couldn't hold back her giggling thinking of how they thought they had her under control._

_"__What does Daddy have that you need?" __Rule number 15: Never let your guard down but appear as if it was never even up._

_"__Your father created something called Intrepid. It's a software system meant to break through any security breach within any computer completely undetected. Your father and I spent years working on this project together, but chose to be a coward and hide my software from me. I want it back." She smiled and leaned as close to him and she could. _

_"__Daddy worked on that project with Banner. Its purpose was to scan every online computer or phone and gain access through the towers and track Gamma Radiation rays. Why would you need something that Mister. . ." She paused allowing him to fill in the blanks. _

_"__You needn't know who I am." He leaned into her and put his face directly in front of hers. She cringed at the smell coming from him and leaned away while closing away. She suddenly felt very heavy. She looked down to see his lifeless body had fallen against her due to the arrow in his back. She sighed. "Here goes nothing." __Rule number 3: Distractions are always a nice touch. _

_Nyxis slammed her shoulder forwards and threw the dead man off her and then jumped up and pushed her feet off him. She turned and wrapped her legs around one of the men behind her. He fought to move her leg to get to his gun as she swung herself and him into two of the men standing next to him. An arrow hit the top of the chains that bound her and they fell releasing her from the ceiling but not the chains. Advantage. _

_She swung her foot out tripping another guy as she slammed her fists on his chest, the chain ran up further and hit him in the face. She stood to see the other men with arrows in their backs on the floor. She held her hands out wrists up as an arrow whisked through the air and shattered the locks on the chains. _

_"__Are you always this nosy?" Nyxis asked as she rubbed her hands where the chain had been. A man walked out of one of the back dark corners of the room. He smiled at her. _

_"__I'm not nosy. I'm a spy. Theres a huge difference. Plus S.H.I.E.L.D sent me. Natasha told me where you'd be and I followed you after they took you. Why are they after Intrepid?" He asked retrieving his arrows from the men around them. Her face became serious. _

_"__Why would S.H.I.E.L.D want me? Last time I believe they said I was too young and naive to be apart of the project. And not that I'm not thrilled to see you Clint, but don't you think Natasha would have handled the situation herself? Why does she need me to come in and clean up her mess? I'm sure she's the one who told fluffy here about Intrepid." Nyxis gestured to the older boss. He sighed and stared at her. _

_"__Look, I know Natasha isn't your biggest friend or anything, but shes trying to get the red from her ledger. I know it wasn't easy on you after. . ." Nyxis cut him off. _

_"__Stop. I'm assuming the only reason your here is to take me to S.H.I.E.L.D. Let me go home and pack a bag and then we'll go. I'm quite interested to hear what Fury has to say to me." _

_She began to walk towards the exit and he silently followed a great distance behind. She knew he could see her every move perfectly despite the distance. After all, she learned her tricks from the best._

_PLEASE REVIEW! (: _


	2. Shield Headquarters

Nyxis closed her eyes and swallowed hard as the air craft starting lifting into the sky. She dug her nails tightly into her polyester seat and tried to place her mind anywhere else besides where she was. _Rule number 43: Never show your afraid._ Which granted, should not apply to her right now seeing as she was with friendlies who wouldn't harm her, but she didn't know exactly where they were going and who all was there. With any luck, Banner would be there and could explain the situation. Maybe he even knew where her father was. She had been looking for him since he went missing months ago. People think he ran away with Intrepid, but he wouldn't just up and leave her. Someone either has him and Intrepid and is keeping him hostage or he couldn't let Intrepid be released without some catastrophic event happening. Wouldn't he had at least left a note saying he would be okay if that was the issue though?

"Your handling flying pretty well." Hawkeye's voice drew her back out of her mind and back into that terrible fact. She glared at him.

"The only reason I was doing fine was because I wasn't thinking about it so thank you for reminding me." She rolled her eyes to look out the window. As much as she hated flying, the view still wasn't that bad.

"So I got a look at your file. Want to tell me why you never told me you were exposed?" Hawkeye's voice was full of anger. "Three years ago, and don't lie to me Nyx because I need to know what happened in order to explain it to Fury." Nyxis sighed and threw her head back on to the headrest.

"It was my idea. Dad and Banner had just started examining the Gamma Rays... effects, for lack of a better word, on people. They examined the documents collection on the experiment of Steve Rogers and thought they had finally came up with a variable that could reform mankind or so to speak. Unfortunately, it had to be introduced to the Gamma Rays at the exact same time and that variable happens to be in my blood. I argued with Dad for hours to let me do it for him and when he finally let me the experiment didn't work." She stood and walked over to sit next to him at the front of the jet. "Clint, that's why S.H.I.E.L.D wants me isn't it?" He glanced at her.

"Fury wants you involved because of Intrepid. Banner needs someone to help him recreate the system or find the original. We got message in from Asgard that Loki had escaped and cant be found anywhere. We cant rule out the possibly that he could have returned here."

"But why would Banner need my help? He was apart of the project and I'm sure Stark would be much more help than I ever could. And as far as finding him, Ive been looking for the past four months."

Clint started lowering the plane to land it. Her fingers dug their way into the seat. Flying she could get around, the landing? Not so much. He landed the ship with a little bump. She let out a breathe and relaxed. Clint stood and shut down the jet.

"That's honestly all Ive been told so far, but I bet they have more answers for us once we get inside. Come on."

"This is your room. Don't expect to be in it much though. We tend to run around all day like our heads about to chopped off." Agent Phil Coulson laughed as Nyxis walked around her new room. The walls were black with some small white decor hanging on some of the walls. She took a few steps to glance around the corner and see her closet and bathroom. It wasn't very decorative, which was a plus to her. After all, when your life's lived on secrets and lies you don't tend to put family portraits up for all to see. She threw her suitcase on the bed and started putting up her clothes.

"Kitchen's behind you. You have fully stocked everything in here and if you need anything just give me a call. In your bedside table is a welcome pack. Retarded, I know, but its got a map and all of our phone numbers. Director Fury will call everyone up for a meeting here in an hour or so. It's really nice to meet you, Nyxis. Welcome to the team." He extended his hand. She smiled at him and shook his hand.

"You as well Agent Coulson. Thank you." He turned to leave when someone else walked into her room. She sighed watching him walk to her kitchen and pour two drinks.

"Phil you should stay and hear some of the interesting stories she has for us," He said as he put a drink in her hand. "Can you handle your drinks Miss Cantori?"

"You'll never change will you Stark? This isn't story time. And I don't have any time to be playing around here. Phil, would you mind telling me where Banner's lab is?" Nyx smiled at Tony as she cheers him and downed the drink. She handed him back the glass. He drank his drink, put both the glasses in the kitchen and began to walk out the door.

"Don't worry about her Phil. I'll take her. I was just going back anyways. I'm sure Banner would get angry at me if I didn't and we don't want that now do we?"

The entirety of this building was long narrow confusing hallways. I laughed thinking the people who created this obviously think of Banner being inside. If he got angry enough, this whole place would hit the ground in a few mere seconds. Stark walked in front of her rambling about something to himself that she wasn't really listening to. Clint had said that Loki's location wasn't known. Had he come back? And if he had, want would he want with Intrepid? Her dad hadn't showed or told her much besides the general purpose of the program. She wondered what Loki could want with it and if that seems to be his plan. Or maybe it could be that he hadn't returned to Earth. If that's the case, who would have her father? And why does everything seem to return to Intrepid? She needed to dig deep somehow to figure exactly what the program contains. Who better to talk to than someone apart of the project? She had to have a private talk with Banner as soon as possible.

"There's been a change in plans, princess. Fury called the meeting." Tony said stopping in front of double doors. Nyxis stared at him. Had he just seriously called her princess? "But don't worry. Afterwards, well take you to the lab. I promise it's like candyland in there." He pushed open the double doors as they walked in.


	3. The Avengers

_**Please review guys! I see a lot of people reading but no one telling me what they think should happen next! Your suggestions would really help and I promise to try to incorporate them!(:**_

__The room itself was massive enough without the hurry of men with guns running around and people stationed at computers. They walked down the aisle of people messing with their computers and she giggled a little when she seen someone playing a video game. She could see them sitting at the large circle table in the middle of the room. One of them stood up as her and Stark walked up together and pulled out her chair for her. It'd been a long time since someone had been that polite to her. She thanked him and sat down. He had short blond hair and blue eyes. He was wearing some blue jumpsuit and talked with a very sweet voice.

"I'm Steve Rogers." He smiled as he extended his hand. She shook it and made a mental reminder that she was truly shaking hands with Captain America. "And I'm sure you know everyone else." She looked around the room. Clint sat in between Thor and Natasha and Tony sat in the open chair next to Bruce. She smiled at seeing him, it had been so long.

"It's been quite a long time Banner. Did you run and hide in Calcutta or something?" He looked away shyly then back at her realizing how well she remembered him. She knew he'd take off somewhere like that where the land was already destroyed.

"Actually, I did. I was a doctor helping the sick." Banner looked at Nyx noticing how she wasn't the same 15 year old girl who tried her hardest to help her father in his time of need. Thinking back about it, he didn't think she even wanted to do it then.

"Were tracking Loki using the face recognizability scanning every accessible camera in the world. We haven't come up with anything yet, but were running it again to be safe." Fury stood and looked around the table. Agent Coulson who stood across the table pulled up a big computer screen showing the computers scanning. Using his hands he swiped the info from the screen where it minimized at the side. "Last time we tracked Loki, he wasn't exactly hiding." Fury started again. "There was also the fact that he had his septor where we could track the Tesseract's energy supply."

"I would send some people to keep an eye out in Germany. Last time he said he really liked the area and that it was conveniently easy seeing as S.H.I.E.L.D has no shortage of enemies there." Clint said remembering last time. He had put him under some controlling spell with the septor. He remembered everything only as if it wasn't his point of view. He had helped gather the supplies and create what Loki needed to summon an army of soldiers from another planet. "Natasha and I will go. We know the land layouts best."

"I expect some of you to stay here and keep eyes on the city. Rogers, Stark, and Banner I want you guys here working on some way to figure out where he's at and what he's planning to do."

"How certain can we be that he even left Asgard? Thor are you sure he could have left?" Natasha asked. Nyxis looked across the table as he began speaking. His voice was so powerful and strong and just plain memorizing. She couldn't help but stare at him in all his glory. Those beautiful rippling muscles, that long blond hair, and those blue eyes. _Stop it! _She thought to herself. _I have never seen anyone distract me fr om working. And this isn't some job I can't afford to lose, this is some job the world can't afford for me to lose. I need to focus on father on where I could find him._

"It would take as much Dark Matter as we could manage to create. The Tesseract has not been messed with as we have it and Loki's septor deep into the Asgardian Castle under the highest security. I do not think it possible for him to have left our planet so easily, but I can not say that there is no possibility that he has not." Thor stated. Agent Coulson began pulling files from the saved memory on the computer. He waved them all onto the bigger screen with his hands. Then he put his hands in the middle of the screen and threw him outwards opposite directions. Nyxis' jaw dropped as all the files from the computer became holograms right in front of her.

"I doubt that Loki would be dumb enough to return. I mean, really, he couldn't have another army already at his command. Not with after what happened last time and not with having to come here and face me again." Stark said as he began playing with the holograms. He picked up the image of a file marked Dr. Destan Cantori. He started flipping through pages in the imaginary folder as if it was real. "Ah, here we are. Right here, a year ago, Dr. Destan Cantori thought he may have figured out a way to travel or at least establish contact between the social systems. Miss Cantori, any thought on how that would work?" Stark asked. Nyxis stood and walked around the table where Tony was sitting. On her way around the table she noticed Thor staring at her and fought her urge to smile. She leaned over Stark examining the file.

"Honestly, I have no idea. He never told me how he planned on finalizing the full details of it, but supposedly it was supposed to be some sort of Dark Matter Energy like Thor was referring to. It's not so very easily created is the problem and even when it is created theres hardly enough to consider traveling across space." Nyxis threw a paper from the file onto the computer screen. She was very smart when it came to technology but she was from Russia just like Natasha. In fact, her father was the one who trained her as well. Russia had nice technology and a very updated one at that. She had just never been around the highest technology. They were very protective with anything and everything that was theirs. You could just walk right in and see everything but if they figured out you didn't belong, you would be killed.

"This is what his latest creation was. It's called Intrepid. He disappeared with the system and I'm not even sure what it was, but there's been a few people who are dying to have this." Nyxis spun the holographic image of the disk and threw it down the table where Bruce stuck out his hands and caught it. She leaned forward on the table. "Banner you were attatched to this, can you explain what its purpose is?"

"Basically, its a way to regenerate Dark Matter. It multiplies it in a matter of seconds rather than days." Bruce began explaining as Thor slammed his fists onto the table.

"Why would you start creating such things? Do you not understand that if you keep trying to mess with things like this you are screaming to the solar system that you are indeed ready for a higher form of war?! I understand that we have an excellent response team readily now, but what if more than one world realizes this?" Thor bellowed into the room. "I am returning home to continue my search. If it would be allowed, I would like someone to accompany me in my attempt and help me locate Loki." Fury nodded.

"Clint, Natasha go to Germany. Keep your eyes open and search everywhere over there. Bruce, Tony I need you guys here in the lab trying to figure out what we need to do and how we can track him. Steve I want you out on the streets looking. Nyxis, you will go with Thor to Asgard. Take your fathers file and learn how to operate and identify Intrepid as well as locating the Dark Matter creator." Fury said. "Everyone pack up, suit up, and go."

Nyxis walked down the long hallway back to her bedroom where she had just unpacking. She sighed. _How am I supposed to concentrate on finding father with Thor around? I've got to stop being some goo goo eyed school girl! _She screamed to herself. _Why did he have to be some damned handsome anyways? _

"Nyxis, is it?" The handsome God's voice came from behind her. She whirled around to see he had already changed into armor and was holding some cylinder contraption. She couldn't stop her cheeks from turning a touch red and looked down embarrassed. She wasn't used to this and had to be cool about this.

"Yeah. Tell me Thor, how are we getting to Asgard? And where exactly is Asgard?" She asked continued walking down the hall to her room. Thor followed her as he explained.

"There are nine different solar systems. I live on the ninth. My home planet is such a beautiful place I am sure you will be most pleased with it. We will stay in the Asgardian Castle." He held up the cylinder. "This is how we shall get to Asgard. Finish your packing Nyxis and meet me back in the Meeting Hall." He continued walking past her room as she opened the door and stepped inside. Something about him was just too much to pass up. The way her name sounded rolling off his tongue sounded so right like it was almost fate.


	4. Welcome to Asgard

_**Sorry its been so long! I got busy with work and the holidays and going crazy shopping for my son's first Christmas! (: Anyways, here's the new chapter! People should definitely review and help me figure out where this should lead to! Hope it was worth the wait guys! -DaisieMae**_

Nyxis woke to find her entire body throbbing with pain. She was in a bed that was at least three sizes too big for a girl as small as her. She sat up and noticed her surroundings which included a giant room decorated in golden ornaments and two ladies standing on either side of the large double doors across the room. She smiled awkwardly at them as she noted the bathroom and pulled the covers from off of her. She walked into the bathroom and closed the doors. She placed her hands on the counter and leaned forward to look into the mirror. There was a knock on the door.

"Lady Nyxis? Are you alright?" A female voice asked, no doubt one of the ladies that was standing near the door to her room.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you. Just a little sore." She noticed herself wasn't as heavy to carry as it normally was which meant lord knows where her weapons were.

"The Prince said when you are done preparing yourself, we are to bring you to him in the Eating Hall. He put your weapons in our safe vault because we were unsure of what they did and did not want anyone attempting to mess with them. Do not rush yourself my lady, take all the time you need." She heard the girl walk away. From the looks of them, they couldn't be more than eighteen. _I wonder why Thor would need such a young workforce. _She thought. _Well, I suppose it's none of my business. I wonder if the girls come with the room? Better play nice. Okayy, _She thought as she began to take off her clothes. _Shower then to meet up with Thor. _

The hot steaming water pounding on her back helped dissolve some of the throbbing pain from her body. She had to have stood under that water for a good thirty minutes or so, because it started getting too cold to stay in. She turned off the water and wrapped her hair in a tight curl to squeeze a decent amount of water out of her long dark hair. She pulled the curtains aside to see one of the women standing there holding a towel out to her. She yelped and jumped back covering her naked body.

"Oh! I'm so sorry my lady! I did not mean to startle you! I was just bringing you something to dry yourself with." The woman held out the towel and averted her eyes to look behind her. Nyxis let out a sharp breathe and stepped forward still covering herself to remove the towel from the lady's extended arm.

"Your fine. It's just not many people are able to sneak up on me. Even with my guard down. May I ask who you are? And your name?" She asked wrapping the towel around her and stepping from the shower. She grabbed a smaller towel and began drying her hair. The woman bowed.

"I am Santury. I am your assistant." She smiled joyously. Nyxis removed the towel and began dressing herself after wrapping the smaller towel around her sort of dry hair.

"Nyxis Cantori. What exactly do I need an assistant for?"

"The castle is massive let alone the city of Asgard. I am here to make sure you are doing well and retrieve anything for you that you may require. The Prince said that I am to make sure it is like you never left your home." Santury held the door open for Nyxis as she walked through.

"Well thank you, I appreciate the hospitality. Now if you could, would you show me where the Eating Hall is? I feel naked without my weapons." Nyxis smiled and laughed. She wasn't sure why she being so friendly, it wasn't like her, but something about Santury said that Nyxis could trust her. She bowed and opened the door.

The halls were even more massive than the bedrooms. They seemed to twist and turn endlessly with all sorts of trophy kills mounted on the walls. Nyxis looked confused as she noticed them seeing as she had never seen anything like them. _I suppose they have different creatures here on Asgard. Makes sense after all, its just a little weird looking the animals they do have. _She thought.

"Tell me Santury, how did you end up serving within a castle? Don't you have any dreams for yourself besides serving others?" Nyxis began questioning just to learn if she could trust this girl.

Santury looked at the ground and stopped walking. Nyxis stopped with her and turned around. She noticed the girl looked like she was about to cry. She patted her back gently.

"If its a sore memory you don't have to tell me. I don't care what Thor says, I understand your here to help me but I'm not going to hurt you if you don't feel like telling me. I just don't think you seem like the girl that volunteers to escort random people around the castle." Nyxis smiled her best comforting smile at Santury. She watched her eyes become calmer with the smile.

"It's nothing really to be embarrassed off. I've just never had anyone ask." Santury shrugged her shoulders as they began walking down the hall again. "I was a servant girl in the town when Prince Loki watched me fight off some bandit in the market place from stealing my mother's jewelry. It was the only nice thing she had and I had bought it for a months earlier. It took me nearly a year to save the money required for it." Santury's green eyes matched up with Nyxis' grey ones. "Prince Loki brought me here and asked for his Father's approval to have me work here where I'd be safe. He even asked for passage for my mother to live here as well. It was granted after a few weeks of convincing. Ever since Prince Loki has been gone, I am just a servant, but its better than living in the streets of Asgard." Santury smiled. "I do miss Prince Loki so. He was a confusing and misunderstood Prince, but a Prince none the less."

Nyxis looked ahead of her as she heard loud yelling and laughing and they came upon a door at least five sizes too big for Nyxis. She stopped in front of it gazing in awe at the size of everything here in Asgard. Santury giggled and bowed beside her.

"Thor is inside. I shall return to your chambers and await your return. If you should need anything from me, please feel free to ask Lady Nyxis." Santury smiled and began to walk away but stopped and turned. She nervously caressed her own hands as if she was washing them. "And for what it is worth, thank you for asking about me. It is a first that anyone has done that and I greatly appreciate just the concern in your voice." Santury turned and began walking back to the room. Nyxis sighed as she stared at the door.

_Well, here goes nothing. _

The room was full with men as big and strong as Thor. They sat around a giant table eating and Nyxis quickly noted the lack of manners in the men despite how they spoke so proper. Thor sat at the end of the table across the room. Their eyes locked and he stood and graciously walked her way. She stood and let him approach her. His presence almost seemed to turn her insides into a gooey warm mush and she quickly attempted her best to keep her demeanor.

"I am glad to see you are well. The travel most of warn you out. You have slept for four days." Thor smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I'm fine thank you. I was just told to meet you here. I would like my weapons if possible. I feel rather empty without them."

"Of course. I shall take you to the vault as soon as you eat. I am sure your body could use the energy. We have the best cook in all of Asgard here cooking for us. I am sure he can come up with whatever you would like to consume." He gestured to a table fulled with all sorts of food. Nyxis wasn't hungry until she could smell the warm friendly greeting of freshly cooked food. She smiled and nodded as she went to make herself a small plate of fruits and a few vegetables. She turned confused to Thor and pointed at the large chunk of meat.

"What is this? It smells wonderful, but I don't think I've ever seen anything like this. Coming down the hallways I noticed you have a lot of different species of animals than we do on Earth. It won't kill me right? Since I'm human?" She asked. She felt a little stupid asking, but she'd rather ask than ingest something poisonious to her kind. Thor laughed a mighty laugh that rang through out the room and sent shivers down her spine. How did he have this effect over her? She was normally so tough to have someone much less two someones break past her shields so fast. Maybe she was still tired and just the lack of food was getting to her?

"It is fine to eat. I will not bore you of the details of what it is, seeing as you have not seen half of the creatures here. I will reserve you a seat next to myself so we can discuss what we need to do from here." Thor said and turned to return to his seat. Nyxis placed a small piece of the meat on her plate and followed Thor to her seat. He pulled out her chair and held his hand out gesturing for her to sit. She felt confused seeing as no guy had ever shown her any decency as a lady and not a warrior. She smiled at him and took her seat as he sat next to her.

"We have had no sign of Loki or of your father. I suspect this will not be an easy mission to locate them. No one has seen Loki in two weeks. We have no leads yet, and I have the entire army searching the towns and the outland." Thor said as he began to resume eating.

"But with such creatures would he even be able to survive the outland?" Nyxis asked as she started eating her fruits.

"The beasts in the outland would present some trouble for Loki, but he could easily overpower them. It is customary for Princes to be trained with the greatest of fighting skills and he did complete his training. My guess is that he would of returned to his homeland, which is my fear because we would have to invade. They are not so friendly."

"But isn't he of Asgard? So this would be his homeland right?" Nyxis asked.

"No. He was raised of Asgard but not born. Long ago when my Father attacked the region, he found Loki as a baby all alone and a noble king as he was decided to bring the child home and raise it as his own to maybe one combine the nations and planets. The place where Loki was born is cold and frozen over and the resident's hearts are as frozen as theirs lands." Thor said as he pushed his empty plate further in front of him. He smiled at her eating. She seemed so pale and fragile to him which was a rare beautiful thing. Urges deep within himself told him that he would protect Nyxis no matter what it took and if he could have her himself he would, but he must use restraint until their mission was complete. "Finish eating little one, and I will take you to your arsenal."

Nyxis looked at him and nodded. Something inside her informed her that Thor was almost too captivating for her to take.


	5. Prince Loki

Nyxis watched Thor as he opened the safe vault doors. The large metal doors snapped open as Thor pushed his way through the doors into the vault. She trailed behind him watching his massive self seeming to glide across the floors. She smiled when she thought what he could do with those talents. _Just the way he walks is so attractive! Much less taking off any and probably all clothes, adding the awkward fact of the bedroom, and. . ._

"There is your arsenal." Thor said as she was drawn of her thinking by him pointing at a small table on the furthest wall of the room. She smiled at him as she began to walk over.

"Tell me Lady, what are these strange things? You claim I have strange things but I have yet to see the likes of the these weapons before." He said as he picked up one of her wrist bands. It began glowing blue at his body temperature as he examined it.

"That," Nyxis said removing it from his hand and placing it on her wrist. "Is something a friends father build for me and his daughter. They're like airbags. It senses the movements of my hands and send a surge of energy through so that I'm able to cause more damage with less energy. They're actually pretty handy thing to have." It glowed brighter as it snapped into place on her then stopped glowing all together. She looked up to meet his deep blue eyes.

"What is an airbag?" He asked her confused. She turned to face him as she held up her wrist.

"This is basically what it does." Nyxis brought her hand behind her and threw it forward at Thor's chest plate. Her hand did a loud fling! Off his armor as she removed her hand there was a small indent from where she had hit him. Thor looked down at his armor then her face bewildered as she just let her hand fall to her side unphased.

"No mortal has even come close to scratching my armor much less denting it."_I have never been more impressed in twenty girls than I have this one. A mere mortal to think! _He thought to himself. He couldn't help but wonder if she would return those thoughts.

"Thor?"

He opened his eyes not even sure when he had closed them looking to see what she needed. His eyes grew wide as he seen her standing there with her naked back to him. He watched her wrap something around her waist on either side. She was beautiful.

"Will you attach these for me? I can't reach well, and normally I don't even take this off." She said as she held the two connecting pieces to her sides. She threw her head back to see what he was doing since he had not answered her question. When she did that he didn't have to see anything to know that the front of her was completely bare too. He began feeling pressures of lust creeping up from deep within him. He swallowed hard as he took the side pieces in his hands and clasped the four clasps going down her back. He put his hand on one side of her which covered her entire side and began tightening the clasps just to be able to touch her for a minute. She gasped a little as he tugged. He left his hand on her she turned to face him. He grinned when he seen that it was under armor he was fixing for her and how flawless she looked in it.

"Thank you." Nyxis took a step back and put her arms back into the sleeves of her unitard armor that was hanging around her waist. She turned her back to him once again. "Can you zip this for me too?"

He grabbed her long hair that was hanging in his way and twisted it around his fingers until he could place his hand on her shoulder. Thor felt the beast inside creep forward again tempting him to pull her hair a little. He quickly gave in and was amused that it didn't even phase her. He slowly pulled the zipper up to the bottom of her neck and gently released her hair.

"Prince Thor!" a group of men yelled as they pushed their way into the safe vault. "We have found Prince Loki. He is in detainment as of right now, per your father's wishes. He is to remain there until proven innocent."

Nyxis watched the smile from touching her fade from his face and he turned serious. She continued to arm herself plotting out how she would get information from Loki. Thor wouldn't just let her idly torture him to get the questions answered that she had constantly running through her head. No, she had to be cunning and sly around this one. She smiled when she figured out the actions she was going to take to get those answers she required. When she had all her weapons neatly stashed in their own hiding spots nodded to Thor that she was ready to go speak with him.

"This is still my brother, as Asgardian Prince. You will address him as so, and not be rude or malevolent towards him. Do I make myself clear?" Thor asked her as they entered the hallway leading to the detainment area. She smiled at him.

"Yes." _Might as well entertain his thinking until it's time to deploy my idea. _

They reached the prison doors where there were five guards standing there. Rule number 53: Always be prepared. Expect the unexpected. Upon Thor's approach they opened the gates without even saying a word. The detainment area was dark and cold and looked as if the walls were slimy. She looked upon they called Prince Loki and smiled when they opened the prison doors to his cell.

"Brother," Loki stood. He was wearing a green overcoat that had been nearly torn to shreds at every end. I do not understand why it is I was removed and thrown in here. "Why is a Prince of Asgard treated so?" Thor stood above him angrily.

"This is your home brother. You choose to deceive all of us here to attempt to destroy Earth simply because you could not be king here. You make the foulest of decisions and we never know what you are planning. It is not that a Prince of Asgard should be treated as such more so the Prince of Asgard who should not act as such." Thor stated. Loki lowered his head and stared at the ground. Thor knelt down and lifted his brothers head with his hand. "Tell me what of the program and the program's creator." Loki sighed almost as if he had a heavy heart, but didn't say anything. Thor pointed his hammer up towards Nyxis.

"This is the Lady Nyxis. She is the programmer's daughter. She has some questions to ask you, but I think it better if I ask them of you. Be cooperative with me brother and I shall save you from dealing with a woman who wants no more than answers and will not be stopped from getting them." Thor stood again, making Loki stand as he did. Loki nodded his head in approval.

"Hello Prince Loki." Nyxis stepped in front of him. "I hear that you may know where my father is. I've been searching for him none stop for a few months now. Without any avail, I have no idea his whereabouts or if he is even still alive. I need answers my friend. Like Thor said," Nyxis smiled at him. "I'll do anything to get those answers."

Loki's sad eyes meet hers. "I have no idea Lady. I promise I know nothing of any program or who created it. I have been out in the outlands since no person wants to know me. I was alone and I haven't left Asgard since my return here. There's no way for me to. I no longer have the septor and I cannot get through the gate keeper to use the Time Traveler much less can I get to the Tesseract." Thor let him drop and he fell back onto his bed. He turned to Nyxis using his body to pin her against the cell's metal door.

"He will talk more to me than he will to you. Go to your Chambers and let me speak with him. I will retrieve you once done and we can discuss the matter privately in there." Nyxis thought about this for a second. He was actually helping her to play out her plan perfectly but she couldn't just let him go through with this so easily.

"Why don't you let me question him?" She looked around his broad shoulders to see Loki still staring at the ground. "He may have valuable knowledge to me. And I know many ways to break a man."

"I did not ask of you to wait while I spoke with him. I told you, you would wait in your chambers. You will respect the wishes of he who will one day become King." Thor's voice boomed through out the entire small dungeon area. Nyxis turned and began to walk away carefully watching her surroundings. Before leaving the detainment center she placed a small sticky circle object on the inside of the doors.

"Hello lady Nyxis." Santury said as Nyxis opened the door. She smiled as she nodded hello then continued to her bed to sit down. "Come sit with me Santury." She looked confused, but went to the bed and sat next to Nyxis. "What would you say if I could take you to Prince Loki?"

_**Hope you guys enjoyed it! (: Review and help me with this writers block of what should happen next?!**_

_**-DaisieMae**_


End file.
